ultrasfandomcom-20200214-history
Легия - Видзев
16.05.1981 Small spark started big fire On match Legia-Szombierki Bytom referee got the stone in head. PZPN wanted to close Legia stadium for next matches but in the end, polish football federation gave money punishment for club. Fans of Widzew didn't agree with that decision... next match Legia played in Lodz against Widzew. It was important match for both clubs because both teams was so close to championship. At match day the train on the line Warsaw-Lodz was full, some fans during trip made weapons from pieces of train. At first in Lodz everything looked calm but the worst had to come... Few hundreds fans from Warsaw stayed on tribune-"Niciarka" (it's name of railway station near this tribune) behind goalkeeper. Near Legia fans stayed secret commie police-ZOMO(the most agressive part of commie power). During match, players of both clubs respected rivals so in consecuences score was 0:0. When everybody on away sector thinked nothing will change from behind theirself Widzew fans started throw many stones. There were many injured, Legia fans destroyed fence and came on field. It was big chaos, ZOMO started fight Legia fans and red part of stadium clapped in hands. ZOMO was very aggresive even for 13-14 years old fans. Match was end before the time, ZOMO turned out stadium people from Warsaw and there fighted everybody by trouncheons. *http://img170.imageshack.us/img170/7180/19813is.jpg *http://img170.imageshack.us/img170/4563/019rd.jpg *http://img170.imageshack.us/img170/254/i19810uy.jpg *http://img436.imageshack.us/img436/6320/ii19817xm.jpg Widzew-Legia in 1984 http://img471.imageshack.us/img471/606/19847qa.jpg Widzew-Legia in 1994 http://img471.imageshack.us/img471/897/19944ic.jpg Widzew-Legia in 1995 *http://img471.imageshack.us/img471/8531/19956uc.jpg *http://img422.imageshack.us/img422/3457/1995ii8ua.jpg *http://img422.imageshack.us/img422/3139/1995iii7zq.jpg Legia-Widzew in 1995 *http://img525.imageshack.us/img525/394/legiawidzew9596a9ws.jpg *http://img525.imageshack.us/img525/2299/951jv.jpg Legia-Widzew in 1996 *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c1RBhiVLVxU 18.06.1997 From paradise to hell This is the best football match in polish league history. But for Legia fans of mine generation it's a one of the worst memories. That match had to decide about championship, Legia played with champion of Poland-Widzew Lodz. Big sponsor of Legia-Daewoo bought many good players, everybody expected championship. Warsaw, full stadium, about 15 thousands of Legia fans, about 2 thousands of Widzew and last match in season. In Widzew played goalkeeper of Legia from last season-Maciej Szczesny, he got injure in first half, all stadium screamed "Szczesny pedal Legie sprzedal" (Szczesny gay, he sold out Legia!) or "Zdrajca, zdrajca!" (Traitor!). Till 57th minute everything was great, Legia scored two goals and Warsaw was really close to championship. Than... referee got injure, he got up after few minutes, since that momment Legia players started play too bad. In 87th minute started horror, only few minutes to sing "We're the champions!" but S. Majak scored goal for Widzew, it was 2:1. Legia fans still believed but one minute later referee didn't admit goal for Legia! And in last 90th minute Widzew scored... two goals... 2:3 for Widzew. Warsaw fans were in big shock, many people cried, on Widzew sector was big delight. Today if you ask somebody on Legia about the worst memorie he'll say "3:2 with Widzew" or "1997". It was big victory of Widzew and the greatest match in polish history. After that match one of Legia players(Igor Koziol) said: "We played like suckers, that way can lose only juniors!" *http://img206.imageshack.us/img206/6131/ii19971yz.jpg *http://img206.imageshack.us/img206/7831/i19978hh.jpg *http://img206.imageshack.us/img206/2018/19975nj.jpg *http://img206.imageshack.us/img206/7817/widzew321d3781190nn.jpg Widzew-Legia in 1998 *http://img525.imageshack.us/img525/9938/19986ll.jpg *http://img525.imageshack.us/img525/4825/1998ii7oj.jpg *http://img525.imageshack.us/img525/9441/1998iii6ki.jpg *http://img525.imageshack.us/img525/6713/1998iv0jl.jpg Widzew-Legia in 2000 *http://img525.imageshack.us/img525/1300/00widzew2f11oe.jpg *http://img525.imageshack.us/img525/3995/00widzew2f73vp.jpg Legia-Widzew in 2001 *http://img525.imageshack.us/img525/1592/01widzew2f236ha.jpg *http://img525.imageshack.us/img525/7209/01widzew2f49nm.jpg *http://img525.imageshack.us/img525/7065/01widzew2f55ey.jpg *http://img525.imageshack.us/img525/4786/01widzew2f251be.jpg *http://img525.imageshack.us/img525/9353/01widzew2f222tl.jpg 25.10.2002 Welcome to hell This time Legia was the champion and favourite of match. When players came on field on Legia fanatics tribune "Zyleta" (The razor) they saw big inscription "WITAMY W PIEKLE" (Welcome to hell). Two minutes later Legia fans made next piro show and burned flag of Widzew. About 1100 Widzew fans were late because they had problems with train. They showed some small tifos. In second half Legia fans celebrated goal and used white fireworks. Ten minutes before end, Widzew fans threw all their piro toys through the fence. It wasn't chance, it was organised action!(Two days before in secret two guys from Lodz broke small fragments of fence on away sector on Legia stadium) When smoke of flares and other piro covered their sector Widzew broke all fence and started run to Legia's sectors, they really fast conquered security and tried to stole one of Legia flag. But many Legia fans want to fight too and guarded flags, on the field started big war, totally chaos, flares flighted everywhere. Legia fans broke big 5 meters fence on "Zyleta". After few minutes came police squadrons and fighted fans, police turned off Widzew fans on their sector, players of Warsaw team calm down fans from Zyleta. It was good action of Widzew hooligans but with no effects.15 minutes later match was continued and Legia won finally 2:0 after two goals of Stanko Svitlica. After that match PZPN closed Legia stadium for next few matches in Warsaw. *http://img206.imageshack.us/img206/4875/03widzew1f82cu.jpg *http://img206.imageshack.us/img206/8419/03widzew1f2158ra.jpg *http://img206.imageshack.us/img206/6492/03widzew1f2235yl.jpg *http://img206.imageshack.us/img206/5057/03widzew1f279wc.jpg *http://img206.imageshack.us/img206/3978/03widzew1f324gh.jpg *http://img206.imageshack.us/img206/2699/widzew321d378783zm.jpg *http://img206.imageshack.us/img206/918/widzew321d3781220li.jpg *http://img206.imageshack.us/img206/8816/widzew321d3782428rd.jpg riot: *http://img206.imageshack.us/img206/658/03widzew1f2283ho.jpg *http://img206.imageshack.us/img206/2672/widzew321d378503fd.jpg *http://img206.imageshack.us/img206/7785/walka6cy.jpg *http://img206.imageshack.us/img206/193/widzew321d378872xt.jpg *http://img206.imageshack.us/img206/4858/03widzew1f637vg.jpg *http://img423.imageshack.us/img423/6105/1un4.jpg *http://img206.imageshack.us/img206/7473/legiacomewidzewrunaway8oi.jpg *http://img206.imageshack.us/img206/7958/03widzew1f624la.jpg 17.05.2003 After 26 years Since 1977 Legia couldn't win with Widzew on their ground. That day only about 500 Legia fans were on away sector(owners of Widzew didn't wanna to give to Legia more tickets) but fanatics saw that for what they wait for 26 years-Legia won in Lodz... 1:3! First tifo of Widzew it was answer on tifo from last match in Warsaw: "WITAMY W RAJU" (Welcome to paradise) but Legia ultras knew about this tifo earlier and showed small banner: "My na Raj Taki Sramy" ("we shit on paradise like this", letters RTS are fragment of full name of club from Lodz - RTS Widzew Lodz). In that match two beautiful goals(from 20 and 25 meters) scored Marek Saganowski who born in Lodz and he's supporter of... LKS-local rival of WidzewJ Legia fans always respect Saganowski because he was true and doesn't matter he loves LKS. In second half Widzew fans did this what they do the best... throwing by stones is their tradition. When Warsaw fans answered by stones small group of Widzew hools want to confontate on the field, when supps of Legia destroyed two fences on away fans sector came antiterrorist division and fighted everybody... on Legia sector were many injured from stones and trouncheons. When everything calm down, match was end and fans from Warsaw could celebrate first victory in Lodz since 1977 and they sing "Jestesmy w raju hej kurwy jestesmy w raju!" (We're in paradise, hey whores we're in paradise). *http://img206.imageshack.us/img206/4649/03widzew2f843jl.jpg *http://img206.imageshack.us/img206/3595/03widzew2f870up.jpg *http://img206.imageshack.us/img206/7011/widzew321d378959tw.jpg *http://img206.imageshack.us/img206/2240/03widzew2f1272vf.jpg *http://img206.imageshack.us/img206/8466/03widzew2f1303vw.jpg *http://img206.imageshack.us/img206/381/2003w1bg.jpg *http://img206.imageshack.us/img206/5762/2003wii5cn.jpg *http://img206.imageshack.us/img206/6596/2003wiv5df.jpg *http://img206.imageshack.us/img206/6264/2003wv3nq.jpg *http://img206.imageshack.us/img206/5500/widzew321d3782508yh.jpg *http://img206.imageshack.us/img206/1301/widzew321d3782471ad.jpg *http://img206.imageshack.us/img206/9443/03widzew2f1126he.jpg *http://img206.imageshack.us/img206/8259/03widzew2f1133mu.jpg *http://img206.imageshack.us/img206/4407/03widzew2f678ha.jpg *http://img206.imageshack.us/img206/8325/03widzew2f1517dc.jpg *http://img206.imageshack.us/img206/9641/03widzew2f1242rj.jpg 07.11.2003 Horror show "Kamieniarze chuj wam w twarze" (Stoners, dick in your mouths!) that as screamed about RTS supportoers fans from Warsaw. As early as special train from Warsaw was on railway station Niciarka red fans threw stones on fans in green scarves. Next near stadium fans of both teams fighted in big crowd near fence. On stadium Widzew has fewer stones so they threw bottles and chairs. Some Warsaw fans was ready on this and took from home... helmets. During match police few times had to calm fans. Especially when supps of Legia came on one sector of Widzew, for few minutes on tribunes was chaos. Police used trouncheons and much of gas. There was like in Vietnam, bombardment for all the time and many injured. It was last away match of my friend who got stone in arm, other friend landed in hospital with 14 cm wound on head. But 700 fans celebreated second victory in Lodz, Stanko Svitlica sank Lodz again (Lodz means boat). On that match Widzew and Legia made few tifos, one of Widzew tifo was about Freddie Krueger with banner which said "Widzew-wasz najwiekszy koszmar" (Widzew is your biggest horror). Legia fans again knew about preparations of ultras Widzew and answered by flag with mask from other horror movie-"Scream" and banner "Wasz koszmar z ulicy Lazienkowskiej" (Your horror from Lazienkowska street). When Legia showed big mask with flares in eyes all stadium whistled very loud so we knew... it hurt them like score of that match - 1:0. *http://img428.imageshack.us/img428/9057/112003v4fx.jpg *http://img428.imageshack.us/img428/5973/112003vii3xg.jpg *http://img428.imageshack.us/img428/9753/horror21zk.jpg *http://img428.imageshack.us/img428/8050/horror39tk.jpg *http://img428.imageshack.us/img428/3149/112003i1ul.jpg *http://img428.imageshack.us/img428/6521/112003ii9gf.jpg *http://img428.imageshack.us/img428/3493/maska8es.jpg *http://img428.imageshack.us/img428/3954/04widzew1f860wx.jpg *http://img428.imageshack.us/img428/379/04widzew1f942sr.jpg *http://img428.imageshack.us/img428/5676/04widzew1f984ve.jpg *http://img428.imageshack.us/img428/9109/04widzew1f82vc.jpg *http://img428.imageshack.us/img428/3236/112003iii3yn.jpg *http://img428.imageshack.us/img428/7960/widzew321d37823ji.jpg *http://img428.imageshack.us/img428/3336/112003vi9hd.jpg *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tumSmU2OBUI 08.06.2004 "6:0-bye, bye..." That match saw only... 4600 fans, 300 fans from Lodz were turned out from railway station in Warsaw back to red city. Everything because of riots on last match of Legia(final of polish cup) against Lech Poznan fans. On stadium could come only people with season tickets. Ofcourse much more supps tried come on stadium but big divisions of police and security guarded gates and for all 90 minutes they catched many fans. But those 4600 fans could watch that day how Legia decided about future of Widzew. Interesting thing is that, one of goals from penalty kick scored Legia's goalkeeper-Artur Boruc. Legia won 6:0 and after that match Widzew felt to second league. It was our revenge for 1997... *http://img428.imageshack.us/img428/4103/04widzew2f301dw.jpg *http://img428.imageshack.us/img428/2804/04widzew2f368ek.jpg *http://img428.imageshack.us/img428/6254/04widzew2f371bx.jpg *http://img428.imageshack.us/img428/8154/04widzew2f514wn.jpg Category:Дерби Category:Дерби Польши Category:Легия Варшава Category:Видзев Лодзь